


every once in a while (we have dinner),

by Raging_Nerd



Series: every once in a while, [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Dinners, Gen, Get togethers, POV Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Pasta, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is a Good Cook, Sombra | Olivia Colomar is a Little Shit, Talon Family, Team Bonding, Team Talon (Overwatch), big sad, everyone's just vibing, i want pasta too, literally just a big domestic, team talon shows their humanity, yummm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: They fell into routine then: Gabriel drops a spoon of pasta on his plate before passing it off to Sombra. Widowmaker takes the bowl from her then, filling up her plate before adding some to Sigma’s, rolling her eyes as the man continues to read. Moira pours the sauce on everyone’s plates, except for Widowmaker who pours her special sauce.Lastly, Sombra dishes out Doomfist’s food before placing the bowl down.And then they wait.Or, every once in a while, Team Talon has dinner.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Team Talon
Series: every once in a while, [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	every once in a while (we have dinner),

**Author's Note:**

> The first part to a series in which I look into Team Talon's humanity.
> 
> Please enjoy it!

They usually never ate dinner together. No, it was quite rare considering how busy each of them were. Whether with a project or off on a mission, there was never a time all of Talon’s top agents were under one roof at the same time.

Until today, that is.

The common area is loud. Well, loud might be an overstatement as Sombra was the only one making all the noise, her laughter and snarky comments filtering out of the living area and into the kitchen where he was. Gabriel hears Moira reply with a halfhearted tease, only to roll his eyes as the two boisterous women dissolve into another fit of giggles.

It’s annoying but he doesn't mind. Not really, anyways.

He makes sure the meat sauce is cooking before putting the vegetarian one off to the side ( Amélie can be a picky eater), the sweet aroma of pasta sauce filling his lungs and he can’t help but be proud with his creation. Gabriel raises an eyebrow when he steps into the common room, lips pinched behind his mask as he observes the scene before him.

Akande isn’t here yet, but he’s sure he’ll arrive in the next ten minutes. Moira must be on her third shot of vodka, he can tell because of the small, genuine smile pulling at her lips. Sombra is showing the former some video on a holovid, cheeks flushed as she laughs at a joke he can’t hear. Amélie and Siebren are reading quietly in their own parts of the room, and he’s shocked to see them both so calm and not scowling or sneering at any human nearby.

The hacker beams when she finally notices him.

“It’s about damn time you joined us,” she jokes, leaving her companion to walk over to the man in black. “What’s on the menu tonight, Chef Reyes?” Sombra asks, playing with a mustache she doesn't have. 

Gabriel scowls at her but doesn't say anything, moving towards the table sitting farther away from the couches. “Do me a favour and grab the plates and forks,” he says, and Sombra rolls her eyes but moves towards the kitchen anyway. 

She pops her head back out a second later. “Would you like a spoon to help with the swirlies, Amélie?” she asks, and the other woman glares at her before nodding curtly. Sombra chortles as she disappears in the kitchen. “No need to get so defensive, mi amiga. I was just asking you a question.” She hands him the cutlery as she starts putting down the plates. “Unless the question wasn’t the problem.”

Amélie opens her mouth to retort but Siebren beats her to it, pausing his reading to remove his glasses. “I’m starting to think you enjoy agitating your team members, Miss Colomar,” he says, and Sombra snorts as she adjusts the last plate.

“Maybe I do, but it’s all out of friendship, love, and the need to be a bastard, Siebren,” she replies, and he hums in thought before tilting his head to the side.

“Is it what Doctor Moira would call the ‘compulsive gremlin impulse?’” he asks, turning to the redhead when she points at him, confirming his suspicions with a dry, ‘that’s exactly what I’d call it.’ Satisfied, Siebren nods before crossing his legs, suddenly engrossed with his novel.

He rolls his eyes as he picks up the cooked pasta from the counter top, letting the water from the cover drip into the bowl before moving it to the table. When he comes out with Amélie's vegetarian sauce, most of the team has already moved to the small dining table, previous activities discarded, save for Siebren who still had his book.

They fell into routine then: Gabriel drops a spoon of pasta on his plate before passing it off to Sombra. Amélie takes the bowl from her then, filling up her plate before adding some to Siebren's, rolling her eyes as the man continues to read. Moira pours the sauce on everyone’s plates, except for Amélie who pours her special sauce.

Lastly, Sombra dishes out Doomfist’s food before placing the bowl down.

And then they wait.

Amélie cuts a pasta into small pieces, Sombra scrolls through her holopad, Moira seems to be working on her personal device, Siebren is  _ still _ reading, and Gabriel crosses his arms as he leans back in his chair.

The door opens a good seven minutes later, and Akande takes his seat at the head of the table, nodding at Gabriel who sits at the other side. Siebren puts his book down, adjusting his glasses before gesturing to Sombra.

“May you say grace, Miss Colomar?”

She beams, a devious smirk tugging at her lips as she clasps her hands. The rest of the table follows suit, but Moira sends Gabriel a cheeky grin before helping herself to her pasta. He snorts, hiding his mouth when Sombra glares at him. 

Still, she takes a deep breath before speaking.

  
_ “Grace.” _

And with that, they all begin to eat.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment! Drop a kudo! Heck, give me ideas if you want! 
> 
> Much love, stay safe <333


End file.
